Venom's Flesh Ripping Carnage
by Bereaver - Son of Carnage
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! When Spiderman thought that Carnage was finally dead, the entity reemerges along with one of spidey's most powerful allies and foes. Rated M for content in future chapters of the story. 1st fanfic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Venom's Flesh Ripping Carnage**

**Chapter 1 - The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly**

Part 1: The Good

it is a very gloomy and rainy night. The clouds are dark and filled with rain. The thunder cracks and the crows are flying in every random direction. Yet there is light. It is coming from one lone room in stark tower. Its also coming from an abandoned warehouse down the street from the tower. But the story right now takes place in the brightly lit room of happiness and joy.

"YES! YES! YES!" shouts an excited Peter Parker. He is so excited that he fell over into the TV. If it weren't for his spider-like reflexes, the TV screen would've shattered. As he the TV and propped it back on the stand, a very upset, yet tired, Mary Jane Watson walked around the corner.

"Whats gotten into you?" she said with a yawn, "it's three in the morning." peter couldn't contain himself. He had a huge grin on his face and was bouncing up and down. "Well? Spit it out and tell me what's up."

"Im sorry for waking you MJ. Its just... that was Jessica on the phone and..." just then MJ cuts him off, "who's Jessica!" peter sighs and starts over. "That was Jessica drew on the phone. Ya' know, Spider-Woman from the new avengers," MJ rolls her eyes, but continues listening, "Well, she just called me to let me know that the sentry just ripped carnage, Cletus Casady, in half! And in space! How cool is that?"

"Well, just take some sleeping pills cause Im exhausted." replied MJ, walking away towards their bedroom. "That guy just gets too happy some times."

Little do they know, something strange and evil is brewing in that abandoned warehouse down the street. Something evil. Something sinister. Something... green?

Part 2: The Bad

there is another sinister and evil something going on. But it's not in an abandoned warehouse. Its in a hospital. And it's not green. Its black, a horrible black. A black so horrible that it's got little white eyes, too.

The black liquid oozes its way across the floor of the hospital. It seems to be alive, but not really living at the same time. As it wriggles by each door, it stares at each name. It seems to be looking for something. At last, it stops and looks around. Then it squeezes through the crack below the door into the hospital room.

As it creeps into the room it speaks. "Eeedddiiiiieeeee. eeedddiiiiieeeee." the man on the bed, the patient, then wakes up, hearing the deathly, yet warm and kind, hiss of the creature. "Eeedddiiiiieeeee bbbrrroooooccckkk." the entity hisses.

The man on the bed looks old. Maybe even dead. But not dead yet. In the ashes of his heart, a creature is brought back to life, like a phoenix. The black and white ooze creeps forward onto the patient's chest. "I am back." the man says, "you are back." he then grins, "WE ARE BACK!" and as he yells those words, the glob darkness sweeps over his body.

"Yes we are." the new form hisses, "Now, we must find him. the creature who we so much despise." anger builds up inside its eyes," the... Spiderman!" the knew creature stands up, off of the bed, and throws the bed through the window.

The black being then grins. "We need now two things. One will rain down from the sky, and we must be there at the perfect time to absorb it. To found out that exact time, we need one little green man. And then venom will make his comeback, our comeback, and finally destroy that wed head once and for all."

The new creature, venom, then leaps out the obliterated window and into the streets. He looks around and darts into the darkness. The green creature in the warehouse senses something and slowly changes. The changing then runs and disappears into the darkness of the building.

Part 3: The Ugly

Somewhere… Deep inside space… Something is

ALIVE!

The next day at Stark Tower, Peter is watching the news and sees something he doesn't like. Not like a boring commercial or anything like that, but something suspicious.

I saws it! screamed a man standing near a huge crater. Tell us what you say Mr. Blake. The tv reporter said. I saws it! The big rocky thing came down from space and a a thing came out from under it and it was red and squiggly! And it had tentacles!

Peter turned off the tv. MJ! he called. Mary Jane walked around the corner out of the kitchen. What is it tiger? she said. A meteor crashed in a farmhouse not to far from hear. The guy who owned the farm said he saw a red squiggly thing that had tentacles come out from under the meteor. You know what that means, don't you?

Mary Jane sighed, Ya. You think that just because some hick guy saw some alien thing come out of a meteor, that that Carnage thing is back and wants to kill you. Peter rolled his eyes. I just want to make sure that it isn't him. Mary Jane just stared and said, Fine. But he was ripped apart in space. Peter had just finished putting on his costume when, But if you do find him, kick his ass before dinner.

Peter nodded and jumped out the window. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed. As soon as she finished saying that, the tv smashed through the window. She whirled around and saw nothing. From behind her she heard a voice. Hey Bch. Don't worry, Ill kill him. But not before I rip out you spine. She turned her head and saw red, razor sharp teeth next to her face and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hulk? X-Men? Meteor?**

Part 1: The Hulk

If anyone could spot the swinging web-head high above the houses, then they may have seen a shadowy creature come out from a dark alley into an abandoned warehouse. The creature paused and turned around as if it heard something, but then it continued in through the door. "We know your in here." Venom said, slime dripping from his teeth and splatting on the ground.

"I won't help you." Said a voice from somewhere inside the building. "Come on. If you help us, you might not be harmed. Please?" Venom begged, or rather pretended to beg as threw test tubes and beakers and papers everywhere. "I don't know what you want from me, but I wont help you." The voice said. "You damn scientist. You're making us angry." Venom replied.

"RRRAAAAAAA!" screamed a beastly voice and Venom started to laugh. "Do you think we're scared of you, you angry little…." Just then a giant green arm came pounding down on Venom's head. As soon as the hand hit the ground, black ooze squirted everywhere. It then squirmed it's way out from under the hand and then Venom retained his un-natural form. "We told you Bruce, we're not scared of you. You can't harm us, but we can harm you."

"Alien bad! Hulk smash alien!" the now recognized Dr. Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. "Just tell me where the frickin' meteor's gonna hit and we won't kill you!" Venom screamed, getting a little ticked off. The Hulk caught Venom off guard and punched him in the side of the head. "We warned you." Venom said groaning from the blow he just took, "Now we'll have to resort to extreme pain." And as he said that he jumped on the back of The Hulk's head. "Hulk angry" The Hulk said. Then, Venom rose up his right arm, grabbed The Hulk's ear, and ripped it right off. He then squeezed the ear until it popped, with the enraged screams of anger and pain. "All right," said The Hulk as he started turning back into Bruce, "I'll help you."

A few moments later, as Dr. Bruce Banner was bandaging the hole in his head, he started asking questions. "So, what is this meteor that you are seeking? Why is it so important?" Venom looked up and replied, "It carries a friend that we wish to be reunited with." Bruce sits looking at a computer screen. He looks up at Venom, "It looks like your meteor already hit." Venom's eyes grow wide. "It might be too late. Where did it land?"

Part 2: The Meteor

"Mr. Blake? Mr. Blake!" Spiderman repeated. "Yous… yous is gonna fight him, isn't yous?" Mr. Blake said. Spiderman just sat there waiting for an answer, tapping his foot. When Mr. Blake didn't say anything, he started getting angry. "Yes, of course I'm going to fight him. Why else would I be asking?" All Mr. Blake did was point a finger. The direction it pointed was where he came from. "Stark Tower." He said.

Spiderman looked and him, then Stark Tower, then him, and then Stark Tower again. "Crap. I'd better go find MJ. OH CRAP! I forgot to get pictures for Jameson… I mean Peter, sometimes I help him. Hey, Mr. Blake… let me get a picture of you for the Daily Bugle. That ok?" Mr. Blake nodded. He took a couple of shots and the put the camera away. Then he waved by to Mr. Blake and swung away.

Peter got to the Daily Bugle, put on his suit and took off his mask. He then walked into J. Jonah Jameson's office and made eye contact. "Where have you been! The X-Men have been seen around here, The Hulk has been sighted, and a meteor just hit some farm and you won't pick up your dang phone!"

"WHAT! The Hulk? X-Men? Meteor? Wait… I got pictures of Mr. Blake, the guy who owns the farm." Peter replied. He handed the photos to Jameson and he looked through. "All of these pictures are of him. Where's the meteor? Where's the crater? This is crap! I'll give you fifty bucks a piece." Peter looked at him, spaced out, "Oh… yeah… ok, sounds fine with me." He took the money and walked away. Outside of the building, he got back on his mask. "I guess I'd better go find out if MJ's ok."

Part 3: The X-Men

"Are you ok, Miss?" were the first words that Mary Jane heard. Her vision was a little blurred. All she could see was some blue creature staring at her. "A little." She said to him, "But, who are you?" She could make out a smile on the blue creatures face. "The name's Nightcrawler." He replied. She then regained her vision and realized that it was a blue demon-looking creature.

Just then, a girl walked strait into the room through the wall. "Oh." She said, "She's up. Kurt, why didn't you get her a blanket?" As soon as the girl said that, Mary Jane was covered in a huge blanket. She turned and saw three more people. The one who put the blanket on was covered in metal. Another was encased in ice and the third looked just like a nice girl.

"Let me introduce us." The girl who walked through the wall said. "I am Shadowcat and I can walk through walls. The one with the tail is Nightcrawler, who's a teleporter. The icy one is Iceman and I'm sure you know of his powers." Mary Jane nodded. "The one covered in metal is Colossus and, as you can see, he can cover himself with metal. And the last person is Siren, and she has and ear-piercing scream."

Mary Jane just sat there and stared at all of them. Then she started talking again. "So, who are you guys?" she asked. "Why, we're the X-Men. Or at least what part of the X-Men are still here in the US. The rest are gone on some trip or something." Mary Jane just nodded again. Then she gasped. "What was that thing that tried to attack me?" Nightcrawler stood up, "That thing, Carnage, was one of your husbands most evil vilians."

"How do you know my husband?" Mary Jane said. "He's helped the X-Men a lot and we've kept his secret safe. Also, just to let you know, I teleported in and saved you from Carnage." Then Mary Jane started crying. "We've got to help Peter. Carnage will kill him." She cryed out. "Don't worry. We will." Siren told Mary Jane, holding her in comfort. "Colossus, you and I will stay here and Nightcrawler, Iceman and Siren will go get Peter and bring him here." Said Shadowcat, "And then, we will take care of Carnage."


End file.
